


The Last Love Song of Anthony E. Stark - Art

by Pyracantha



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photo manip inspired by jibrailis work The Last Love Song of Anthony E. Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Love Song of Anthony E. Stark - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Love Song of Anthony E. Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349478) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



  
HD version [Here](http://i.imgur.com/fTRct4G.jpg)


End file.
